Smallville (TV Series)
Overview Smallville is based on the popular DC Comics character, Superman. The series follows the life of a teenage Clark Kent living in the town of Smallville, Kansas that is set at the start of the 21st century. It shows Clark Kent coping with adolescence while he is developing super powers (x-ray vision, super speed, etc.), exploring his alien origins, and struggling to find his destiny. The series often deals with the people in Clark Kent's life: his adoptive human parents, Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent; his peers, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross; his love interest, Lana Lang; and especially his friendship with a young Lex Luthor. The mineral Kryptonite is used as a recurring plot device throughout the series. Kryptonite is shown to have bizarre and lingering effects on human physiology and the young superhero often encounters meteor infection and kryptonite psychosis villains who have developed bizarre powers, such as psychic abilities, shape shifting, and other paranormal abilities. (For this reason, the show is often criticized as being predominately a "freak of the week" series.) On a Kryptonian like Clark, though, kryptonite has very different effects; the general idea is that Clark is virtually invincible except when around the kryptonite rocks. Different colors affect Clark differently: green Kryptonite physically weakens him and could possibly kill him if he is exposed to it for too long. Red Kryptonite causes him to set aside moral standings and act out on his impulses and dark desires. Black Kryptonite splits Clark into (and merges him back together from) two separate beings that exhibit his two personalities (Clark Kent and the darker Kal-El). Silver Kryptonite (which is solely the creation of Brainiac in the show) causes him extreme paranoia. Viewers will often observe allusions in the form of dialogue, guest stars, character wardrobe, and scenic design used throughout the series to the Superman comic books and films. Show History Season One The first season was a tremendous success, but some fans balked at the villain often only appearing in one episode and almost always deriving their power from kryptonite exposure, affectionately becoming known as the "freak of the week". Eric Johnson's character, Whitney Fordman, was also said to be underused and one-dimensional. Despite this, the producers were instantly ordered to film at least two more seasons of the show. John Glover's Lionel Luthor character was just intended to be a guest star on the show, but due to his popularity and Johnson wanting to leave the show, he became a full time cast member for Season 2, as Whitney was written out of the series. Season Two Season Two had a fewer "freaks of the week" appear on the show, and instead focused more on character development, especially on Clark discovering his true origins and accepting his destiny. Clark began hearing calls from his biological father, Jor-El. A memorable moment of the series was the appearance of Christopher Reeve, who played Superman in the 70's and 80's film serials, as Dr. Virgil Swann. Swann provided Clark with information of his origins, in a "passing of the torch" moment between Reeve and Welling. Lex's relationship and short-lived marriage to Dr. Helen Bryce was also a major highlight of the second and third seasons. The show volleyed Clark and Lana's relationship, never actually allowing the two to become an official couple for most of the first 4 seasons. Season Three The third season was another successful one, but more reviews of the season were mixed. Fans were confused with how Clark could become completely exonerated from his brief crime career by returning all he had stolen, and Helen's Bryce character conclusion. It was here that Pete Ross' character arc came to an end. After getting beaten up by agents for hiding Clark's secret and struggling to keep it, Pete moved to Wichita, Kansas, with his mom after his parents divorced. (Gough has stated that the actor wanted to leave the show due to lack of screen time.) Gough said that Pete will be back if they find the right story arc for him. Season Four The fourth season ventured further into the Superman mythos by creating a story arc that would run the length of the season. The arc involved Clark seeking out three Kryptonian stones that unlocked the infinite knowledge of the universes. This season was also a milestone because it introduced Superman's future wife, Lois Lane (Erica Durance). The majority of this season revolved around Lex trying to rekindle his friendship with Clark, Lionel attempting to be a good father and person, Lana and her ancestry, and Clark searching for the three stones. Season Five Season 5 introduced the Fortress of Solitude to Clark. This season also saw the introduction of Prof. Milton Fine (James Marsters), also known as Brainiac, and the Phantom Zone. Fine would become a reoccurring antagonist for Clark throughout the season. The central plot of Season 5 revolved around Clark using the knowledge in the Fortress to train for an impending doom that was to befall Earth in the form of General Zod, a Kryptonian warlord. Clark and Lana explored their first real adult relationship with each other. It was also the introduction of the love triangle between Clark, Lana, and Lex. The series continually uses multiple story arcs, mid-season and season finale cliffhangers, and cameos from other notable DC characters and high profile actors. Season 5 also saw the death of Clark's loving father Jonathan Kent. Season Six Season 6 featured Clark at a crossroads, feeling isolated at having suffered the loss of his father, and betrayal at Lex and Lana's relationship and eventual marriage. He struggled with the responsibility of returning several super-powered criminal aliens that escaped from the Phantom Zone. He learned a little more about his Kryptonian heritage from his father's assistants Raya and Martian Manhunter. He met a fellow super-hero in Oliver Queen and learned the value of teamwork when he helped them take down Lex's Level 33.1 project. Season 6 also saw the introduction of his future pal, Jimmy Olsen. Clark said goodbye to his mother Martha Kent this year as well, when she won her bid for Senator and moved to Washington, D.C. Season Seven Season Seven began with Clark learning even more about his Kryptonian heritage when his cousin Kara was freed from suspended animation. He even met a replication of his biological mother Lara. Season 7 also saw the dissolution of Lex and Lana's marriage. Clark finally shared his secret with Lana and she moved onto the farm as the two attempted again to have an honest relationship. However, the last Phantom Zone prisoner, a carbon-copy of himself, tried to take over his life and Clark was faced with the task of defeating him, and coming to terms with the issues in his and Lana's relationship. Clark also still struggled with the responsibility of fulfilling his destiny and the consequences of his indecision. It was revealed that a society called Veritas was formed to welcome and serve the Traveler, which included the Luthors, Queens, Teagues, and Swann as members. Veritas' secrets drove Lex to find the Traveler and the device that can "control" in the event that he turns agaibst humanity. By the end of the season, Lex murdered his father, Lana ultimately left Smallville, Kara got trapped in the Phantom Zone, Clark destroyed Brainiac, and after years of secrets, Lex finally discovered Clark's secret. After Clark and Lex face off, Lex inserts the orb into the Fortress and it begins to crumble. Season Eight Season Eight begins a few weeks after the destruction of the Fortress, Lex and Clark both go missing. The Justice League resurfaces to find him and found him in Russia powerless. After Clark's powers were restored, he decided to "get in the middle of the action" and starts working for the Daily Planet. After Lex disappears, Tess Mercer comes to Smallville to take his place as the acting CEO of LuthorCorp. Oliver Queen returns to Metropolis and starts questioning his heroic destiny as Clark begins to embrace his own. Chloe's life begins to spiral out of control as she has a new fiancés, new confusing abilities as a result of her encounter with Brainiac and meets Davis Bloome, a paramedic who she quickly befriends. Unknown to her and everyone else, Davis is a monster known as Doomsday destined to destroy Earth and Kal-El. Clark and Lois begin to grow closer as they work together at the Daily Planet and feelings begin to spark. Season Nine Season Nine takes place three weeks after Clark and Doomsday's battle. Obsessed with becoming the hero the world needs, Clark is now literally leaving his mark on Metropolis – having fully embraced his Kryptonian side in order to finish training with his father Jor-El, Clark has started wearing the House of El family crest on his chest, and spreads the symbol around the city in an effort to give its people hope. Whereas Clark is working alone, Chloe feels driven to reunite the disbanded Justice League. Her biggest challenge is Oliver Queen, who'd rather lose himself in underground fight clubs and drunken one-night stands. Oliver's friends will hatch a plan to bring him back from the edge. Reconnecting with the hero inside of him, Oliver will return with a renewed purpose, even searching out an apprentice in Mia Dearden, teenaged sidekick "Speedy. Clark and Oliver find themselves caught up in a love triangle with Lois, as both men's passions begin to burn brightly for her. Returning from her trip through time, Lois starts experiencing nightmarish visions of a possible future. Could they come true? If so, one not-so-troubling image is playing itself over and over in her head – Lois and Clark locked in a romantic, erotic embrace. Meanwhile, Clark continues to be conflicted over his own feelings for Lois. As the sparks fly, Lois and Clark's relationship will deepen, leading to their first true kiss, and possibly something more. Meanwhile, Clark and Chloe's relationship is starting to become strained. No longer content just being Clark's sidekick, Chloe uses Watchtower's powerful computers to spin her own web of influence and intrigue, manipulating people like chess pieces in the name of the greater good. But when Chloe begins to believe the ends justify the means, it sends her on a collision course with her friend and ally Clark. When it comes to master manipulators, Tess Mercer has emerged as the rightful heir to Lex Luthor's legacy. Always inscrutable, Tess has her hands full this season with an army of Kryptonians, newly arrived from the lost city of Kandor and led by the infamous Zod. However, this incarnation of Zod is younger than the one we remember – he has yet to grow into the power-mad psychopathic dictator, General Zod. Zod may only be a Major, but he's already a cunning strategist and charismatic leader who knows how to inspire his troops. But behind his magnetism and those piercing eyes, Zod is still very dangerous. When Zod and Clark eventually meet, Clark recognizes that if he can befriend his fellow Kryptonian, he might be able to influence Zod away from becoming an evil, twisted tyrant. While it's true this Major Zod has certain vulnerabilities, it may only take a handful of betrayals to turn him into Clark's deadly arch-nemesis. Season Ten The villain of this season is Darksied, who is corrupting as many people as possible, including Oliver Queen. His endgame is to bring Apocalypse to earth. Clark must fulfill his destiny and become Superman in order to stop him. Superboy is introduced in this season, and Lex Luthor returns. Cast Current Cast Members *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen Past Cast Members * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor * Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang * Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan * Laura Vandervoort as Kara Kent * Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen * Sam Jones III as Pete Ross * John Schneider as Jonathan Kent * Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent * John Glover as Lionel Luthor * Jensen Ackles as Jason Teague * Samuel Witwer as Davis Bloome * Callum Blue as General Zod * Eric Johnson as Whitney Fordman Recurring Characters and Guest Stars * James Marsters as Brainiac * Phil Morris as Martian Manhunter * Alaina Huffman as Dinah Lance * Kyle Gallner as Bart Allen * Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry * Serinda Swan as Zatanna * Lee Thompson Young as Victor Stone DC Comics Universe and Superman Comic Universe Adapted into Smallville Universe DC Comic Heroes Adapted into Smallville Universe *Superman *Green Arrow *Supergirl *Impulse *The Martian Manhunter *Black Canary *Aquaman *Cyborg *Zatanna *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Speedy *Doctor Fate *Stargirl *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Sandman *Ted Grant *Al Pratt *Alan Scott *Jay Garrick *Abigail Hunkel *Sylvester Pemberton *Booster Gold *Ted Kord *Blue Beetle *Mera *Superboy *Skeets *Dan Garrett *John Zatara *Power Girl DC Comic Villains Adapted into Smallville Universe *Lex Luthor *Doomsday *Brainiac *General Zod *Faora *Bizarro *Ultraman *Persuader *Toyman *Plastique *Parasite *Mister Mxyzptlk *Maxima *Livewire *Neutron *Shadow Thief *Morgan Edge *Bruno Mannheim *Metallo *Roulette *Merlyn *Amanda Waller *Silver Banshee *Icicle *Icicle *Maxwell Lord *Darkseid *Desaad *Glorious Godfrey *Granny Goodness *Mad Harriet *Deadshot *Rick Flag *Deathstroke *Warp *Amos Fortune *Captain Cold *Black Manta *Solomon Grundy DC Comic People Adapted into Smallville Universe *Lois Lane *Lana Lang *Jimmy Olsen *Pete Ross *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Perry White *Lionel Luthor *Dan Turpin *Maggie Sawyer *Emil Hamilton *Lucy Lane *Sam Lane *Jor-El *Lara-El *Zor-El *Catherine Grant *Cat Grant *Inza Nelson *Franklin Stern *Ron Troupe *Steve Lombard Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0279600/ *http://www.cwtv.com/shows/smallville *http://www.kryptonsite.com/ *http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_(TV_Series) Category:Smallville